


Kevin Fruit Out Number 27

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, bamf!kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fucking done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin Fruit Out Number 27

Ever since he'd become a prophet, Kevin Tran had changed. For the better or worse, no one could say, though that may be because no one he spent his days with knew were normal, though he might not be one hundred percent normal Kevin Tran either. Also didn't help that those people were absolutely nuts. Two of them seek out evil, ones a fallen angel, and the other is the previous king of Hell who 'Just wants to be loved' now. No, that isn't okay. Not in the slightest.

Even worse, the angels in love with the hunter, who is obviously just as much in love. Why can't they be normal for once and do what most people do? Not repress their punk ass teenage gay panics. Dean has nearly lived a century in human years while Castiel wasn't even on a freaking time map anymore. Freaking multi universal, not always human, never normal, repressed teenaged punks in bodies that were made for those in their thirties. Kevin was done with this shit.

The breaking point was a few weeks after Castiel found his way back to bunker caked in mud, sweat, and blood. Things had settled since then, until stupid Dean Winchester decided to openly flirt with a bimbo right infront of them all. The look on Cas' face was pain. So Kevin, being the good little prophet he was, decided it was his turn to write a story for change.

"Jesus Christ, Dean. Your boyfriends sitting right next to you. So unless this situation is going to be a fivesome, shut your fucking cakehole and fix this soap opera before even thinking of getting in that car with me." This sent the bimbo reeling. Maybe giving Dean some whiplash in the process.

"Kevin! Dude, he's not my boyfriend! Are you trying to make me public enemy to the female gender? Jesus fuck! Who pissed in your cheerios?"

"Don't pull that bullshit, Dean. Because you fucking talk in your sleep you little bitch, so since we all know you aren't fucking each other, with all this unresolved sexual tension, get to it! I personally don't want to hold your guys' hands during this little gay crisis of yours. Great! You like dick! What a revelation! Now let me get back to reading stupid angel porn, because at least that bullshit ends with gratification unlike this trainwreck! Like I said. Figure this shit out or you aren't getting in that god damned over compensating classic car filled with enough guns to fill the whole Garrison your boyfriend lead! Cmon Sam!" Kevin's had his fair shair of fruit outs since the Winchester's came upon him. This one, was by far the strangest, most uncomfortable, and according to Sam, the most badass shit he'd ever seen.

What was better was finding Cas and Dean in Dean's room of the bunker in the midst of obvious post coital cuddling. Many pictures in many comprimising positions. Hint? Dean's little spoon. Kevin should have bet on that though. Over compensating didn't even begin to cover that.


End file.
